First Real Kiss
by ytfgyigjghgkjhgkj
Summary: Brittany starts to develop feelings for Finn. Will Finn return those feelings? Read to find out! FinnxBrittany
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SUP! I thought it would be awesome to right a Finn and Brittany fanfic. It's either going to be a one-shot, a two parter, or a whole story. I think it would be fun to get away from my Finntana fic for a little while even though if its just 2 hours. Plus there isn't a lot of Fittany fics. Hope you guys like it! Review to tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

Brittany's POV

Today in glee Rachel was really mean to me. She said that I needed help on my singing, but the thing I don't understand is, why does Finn have to help me? I don't even know him that much.

"Hey, Brittany you ready?" Finn asked me.

"Sure, but I don't get why I need help." I said.

"Well, you're a little flat when you sing. That's why I'm here to help you." Finn said with his adorable dimpled smile.

This is a weird feeling. When he smiled, it made me feel all tingly and a shiver went down my spine. I wonder what this feeling is that I'm feeling, I'll ask Santana later.

"Ok. Let's try singing a song to see what's your vocal range. Are you ok with Toxic by Britney Spears?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's start." I said. The music for Toxic started:

_Brittany: Baby, can't you see?_

_I'm calling a guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait, I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip from my devil cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

_Too high, can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

Finn kept studying me when I was singing. He had this huge smile on his face when I finished singing. His smile is cantagious because it's making me smile for no apparent reason.

"Wow. Britt, you were awesome! You're vocals were in the same range as Britney Spears." Finn said engulfing me in a hug. I got those warm tingly feeling before, but it's stronger now. I think I'm falling for Finn. This isn't good Rachel likes Finn, Quinn still have feelings for Finn, and Santana slept with Finn. Technically I'm breaking the girl code. But, me and Rachel aren't friends, but that still leaves Quinn and she's my friend. "Thanks, Finn. I gotta go to Cheerios practice. I'll see you tomorrow in glee club" I said making a beeline towards the door.

**A/N: Did I do good? I'm thinking this is going to be a few chapters long cause I have writers block. So I'm writing this story to see if I can get any good ideas for my Finntana fic. Review to tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related. Or Britney's Spears Toxic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

During Cheerios practice Coach Sylvester gave us the "you think this hard?" lecture again, trying to up or game. She gave us a ten minute break for us to regain our energy, so during the break I asked Quinn about the Finn situation.

"Quinn? Do you still have feelings for Finn" I asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't think we're going to date. Finn and I decided that we would just remain friends. Why?" Quinn questioned me.

"Because during today when Finn was helping me out with my singing I started to get these feelings. Like when he smiled I feel all tingly and a shiver went through my spine, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Then, when I finished singing Toxic he told me I did awesome and gave me a hug, and I felt those feelings when he smiled at me, but they were stronger. Quinn what do I do? Rachel will probably fight me just so that she can keep him. I really like him to. Like a lot." I said.

"I'm ok with you liking Finn. Though I'm not ok with him with Rachel even though he is single right now. But I think that you'd be the perfect girlfriend for Finn, you guys really balance each other out. Plus, Rachel isn't a good match for Finn, she's basically Finn's opposite." Quinn said.

"Thanks, Quinn. Now I just need to ask Santana what she thinks. Wish me luck." I said.

"I think you should date Hudson. Like Quinn said, you're way better for him than Manhands is. Oh and if she tries to pick a fight with you, she's also picking a fight with Quinn and I. We're sisters and we look out for each other." Santana said. There are rare moments when Santana is really nice and supportful and this is one of those rare moments.

"You guys are the best sisters I've ever had!" I said hugging them.

"Hey. You're not suppose to be hugging us. Go and get Hudson to be your man!" Santana said.

"We're supporting you every step of the way. Now go and tell Finn your feelings towards him." Quinn said giving me a hug.

I kissed both of their cheeks and went looking for Finn. I saw Finn standing at his locker piling books into them. I wonder if Finn even likes me. I guess that life is all about taking risks. I walked up to Finn and pulled him into the choir room trying to get some privacy from the eavesdroppers.

"Finn. I need to tell you something really important, just hear me out okay?" I said.

"Sure. What is it Brittany?" he asked. Damn it even his voice is making me get those feelings.

"Ok. I like you. Not as a friend, but I like like you. Like today when you were helping me with my singing, when you smiled it made me get nervous and I felt tingly and a shiver went up my spine. And when you hugged me those feelings were intensified. And..." I was cut off by a pair of lips kissing me. It wasn't just any ordinary lips, it was Finn's lips. This kiss felt perfect, it was not full of lust like all my other kisses were. It was passionate, sweet, gentle. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and our tongues fought for dominance. We had to pull away because we needed air. Finn pressed his forehead against mine and he smiled at me with those dimples.

"The feelings are mutual Britt." he said.

"What does mutual mean?" I asked.

"Mutual means that its something we share in common or we feel something thats the same. Like me liking you." Finn said.

"So this means you like me right?" I asked.

"Yeah. It does." Finn said kissing my cheek.

"I gotta go. I'll pick you up at 6 today." He said.

"Why are you picking me up at 6?" I asked

"For our first date." he said just before he left.

I'm so happy right now! I have Finn! I gotta get ready for my date though. I need to call Santana and Quinn when I get home. When I got home, I called Santana and Quinn to tell them about my date with Finn. About 5 minutes later, Santana and Quinn bursted through my bedroom door breathless. Hmm they probably ran here.

"Ok let's get started. Once we're done with you, Hudson wouldn't keep his hands off of you." Santana said with a smirk.

"San, this is Finn he's to much of a gentlemen, you know that. Let's just give her a somewhat innocent outfit and not make her look like some slut." Quinn said.

"Fine. But you're in charge of the outfit. I'll be in charge of the make-up and hair." Santana said.

"Ok. Let's start." Quinn said.

Quinn went into my closet and looked around for a perfect outfit. While Quinn was doing that, Santana got my make-up bag and started to look through it. Santana applied some strawberry lip gloss on me, some mascara, eyeliner, and blush. She did a good job she didn't overdue it like last time. I shuddered. Last time Santana put make-up on me, I looked like a clown for the whole slumber party we had. She then started on my hair, she curled my hair not missing a single strand. Santana then got some perfume and sprayed it on me. It smelled like cotton candy, my favorite. Quinn walked out of my closet with a purple tanktop, black leggings, a pair of knee high black boots, and a black leather jacket that was like a mid-drift. I have to admit, I look smokin'. I heard the door bell rang it was Finn!

"Brittany, here's a tip, if Rachel fights for Finn, you fight back harder." Quinn said.

"Yeah. She's just one person, you have an army of Cheerios backing you up.

**A/N: Sorry guys for ending like this. I hope you guys are ok with it. So what do you guys think? Isn't it awesome that Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are really close. And Santana and Quinn being sorta hilarious? Haha Review to tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Author's Note! REALLY IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! So this account is retired right now because I can't really write Finntana fanfics anymore because well, Finn is a little bitch. Sorry had to say that, but I'm still writing stuff and I just got a new account and I just got a story up right now called 'The Journal of the Mystery Writer'. Don't worry, it's still Glee and it's Pezberry. So go and check it out guys. Don't be sad though, I will try my hardest to continue the Finntana fanfics for you guys on this account when I get some ideas. Oh my user name is HTrinhC, go ahead and check my new story out!**


End file.
